


【露中】热浪

by NatsumiSakurai



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, 露中 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:15:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29059620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatsumiSakurai/pseuds/NatsumiSakurai
Summary: 就是满足我搞年上的冲动的一个爽文。因为怕被怼就没写后面的故事了…大概就是一段crush，有可能稍纵即逝，也有可能细水流长。
Relationships: China/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 10





	【露中】热浪

  
连续放晴好几天了，王耀快产生幻觉，以为路面被晒得发烫发白，实际上还安然平铺着同一条死气沉沉的灰黑色砾石路。假如到山上去，兴许能凉爽舒适一些，毕竟那里永远卧着宽阔流浅的溪谷。把脚踩到溪水里，弯腰掬一捧溪水泼到脸上、身上去，片刻间可化作一缕缥缈的水汽，被轻柔的山谷风裹挟带到很远很远的海岸边去……  
  
麻烦，给我一杯甘蔗汁。来了，又来了。这样的请求把王耀跑路逍遥的幻想无情碾灭了——每逢暑假，王耀不得不给家里帮忙看店，向过路人兜售冰冻或鲜榨的果汁、家制的海味食品和杂牌零食。王耀皱着眉，从藤椅上慢吞吞地挺直，大杯十五块，小杯七块，王耀不耐烦地介绍道，扑着竹编的扇子的同时又眯着眼去打量他的客人——王耀有轻度近视。客人穿着宽大的浅蓝色衬衣，阳光将衬衣上的朵朵怒放的白花蒸得要像白蝴蝶一样热飞了，所以风灌进他衣服里，吹得膨胀，好像听觉里微弱的海岸噪音，波涛汹涌着。  
  
王耀吃了一惊，发出轻微的一声：“噢。”王耀才注意到对方是个外国友人，怕客人听不太清他飞速又含糊的介绍，于是好不容易迈动了双脚，走到台前去再念一遍：“大杯，十五块。小杯，七块。”王耀不知道为何感到不好意思，照理来说，薅外地人的羊毛也是这么薅，薅外国人的羊毛也该这么薅，有什么值得发窘和羞耻的？但他只觉得浑身发烫，好像谁从他的脑袋顶上泼倒一盆没待放凉的滚水，将他全身从上至下都浇得燥热，连不在热水中暴露的喉咙也深受其害，每吞咽一遍便饮得温泉，滔滔不绝地翻涌到肠胃里去，直至出口。  
  
客人将藤帽摘下，阳光便肆无忌惮地踩踏着他金黄的头发，一闪一烁。浓密的双眉下，高挺的鼻梁将灰蓝色的墨镜顶着，留出宽敞的空间让长长的睫毛随意扇动——王耀猜他的眼睫毛应该很长。这样热的天气里，客人合情合理地敞开了衣领，裸露出一大片胸膛，沉默地生长着一小片富有光泽的毛发。客人既高大又健硕，使王耀羞愧——他很羡慕他这样的身量，心想什么时候也可以长成这样，而不是原来那么瘦弱就好了。客人的皮肤是那样苍白，比王耀要亮上几个度，假如他是灯泡，王耀是房间里头用了一段时间变得黯淡的照明灯，那么客人就该是饭店大厅里时常注意着替换的欧式吊灯，随柔和的乐音轻轻晃动它垂落的水晶吊饰，将整个大厅照得敞亮。  
  
客人对王耀勾了勾嘴角，那我要大杯好了。他随便从裤管宽敞的沙滩裤袋里掏出手机，“手机支付可以么？”也不等王耀点头，他很快扫描了贴在店门旁白壁上的QR码，付过钱了。  
  
“你中文这么好？”王耀勉强吐出一句话，吞咽几遍，喉咙仍然是火辣辣的。王耀想，那我也该喝一杯润润嗓子。王耀穿过林立食杂品的货架，转身到冰箱取冰冻的果汁，倾入作大杯装的塑料瓶中，正要封盖，却被阻拦，“不必，我马上喝。”客人夺过瓶子，也不顾动作粗莽，洒落到王耀掌心、虎口上。客人仰着头，痛快饱饮一番，青绿色的甘蔗汁有如沙漏中的沙砾，不用几秒便往下消退，朝天的瓶底褪去了颜色，透明清澈地闪动着阳光。喉结上下滚动，来回好几次，伴随着饮水的声音：“咕噜咕噜……”王耀想，这个外国佬，应该是个急性子。  
  
王耀不由自主地紧盯着饮用的客人，一边打量他的打扮，一边悄悄把掌心、虎口沾到的蔗汁舔去，吸收了水分，却减退不了热度。王耀垂着一双眼睛，注视着客人白得发亮又覆着浅浅粉色的双膝和爬满茁壮生长的腿毛的一双小腿，心里催促着客人快走。他猜想对方转过身后，耷拉着悠闲的脚步，那双黑色的人字拖上应该骑坐着怎样一双脚踝，是浑圆、光滑的么？  
  
怎么了？客人问。王耀摇摇头，抬起头来，没什么。王耀的注意力一滴不剩，很可惜没有落在他左侧玻璃橱柜上，否则他可以看见一条活蹦乱跳的鱼，跃入他的脸颊以后，如何被一把锋利的菜刀劈断，稍时便把一盆水晕染成绯红。  
  
我是在想，你中文怎么这么好。你是哪国人，怎么学得这么好的中国话？王耀若无其事，背过身去取自己的杯子，装作偶发好奇，随口提问。  
  
“俄罗斯人。”客人将饮尽的空瓶丢到店门前脏兮兮的黑皮垃圾箱里，“我就在你们国家工作，当然得学会说你们的话。”  
  
“怪不得。”王耀勉强微笑，心想问答一毕，客人也该离开了，便恋恋不舍地点点头，“谢谢惠顾，玩得开心。”  
  
“我倒想玩得开心。”那客人却没有离开的意思，拉过店门前伞下的一把藤椅坐下，“可惜是来出差的，大概得住上一个月。”  
  
“一个月！”王耀看他不打算走，反倒侃侃而谈，好奇心就如大风刮来时的店前幌子，猎猎作响，“要耗这么长的时间？”  
  
“哈，还担心一个月不够用。”客人摘下墨镜，胡乱抓着衬衣一角擦拭镜片上点滴蔗汁。这样怎么可能擦得干净，只好甜腻腻黏糊糊的。王耀很想将抽纸打湿，去夺他的墨镜来擦，但这意味着些许的肢体接触，自来熟似的举动，不太妥当，罢了。客人皱着眉看脏污的镜片，对王耀指了指自己手上，“不好意思，能给我一张湿纸巾吗？”“我给你拿。”王耀爽快地笑答，转身片刻便办妥，也坐到伞下另一张藤椅上。  
  
“所以你住在哪？我是说，宾馆还是民宿？……如果是民宿，也许是我认识的人家，说不定是我朋友家……”王耀困窘地解释着，又随便抬手乱指几个方向，“那边门前停着尾号二〇三的白色小货车的，是我一表亲，他家有船是可以出海的……”  
  
清月湾前微微隆起几座丘陵，算是群山的意思。群山前后通了几年前新盖的路，便长成了一片热闹的新型商业生态——人们沿着海岸建起了度假村、小吃街。耸立在海岸前的几座高大火柴盒似的建筑便是宾馆，娱乐设施一应俱全，服务也好，但收费最贵。看外地老板如火似荼地经营着这样大的旅店，原来小渔村的人们也不甘心，便各自给家住的房子建高几层，一楼自家人住用，二三楼起接待旅客，这便是离海岸稍远的民宿。捕鱼的人偶尔也驾驶自己的船带住在家里的旅客到海上看日出。  
  
“不是，我住的宾馆，单位报销的。”客人含笑直视王耀，那是一双罕见的紫色眼睛。到这片海岸度假的外国人，不乏浅瞳浅发，眼睛是绿色、蓝色的、茶色的，王耀都见过。但比翡翠、猫眼石和琥珀还要精致和稀罕的紫石英似的这样一双眼睛，王耀这是第一次看到。而且那双圆溜溜的眼睛靠得近，盛着他的神情和举止，使王耀不知所措。所幸这爿小小的店铺给予他商人的身份，说出的话也有了斤斤计较、唯利是图的味道。“哈，来这儿真该住民宿，舒适又便宜，而且靠海，还能订餐，……”  
  
“民宿更实惠，确实不错。你家不做民宿么？”  
  
“不，但我表亲在做，就是我刚才说门口停着尾号二〇三的白色小货车那户人家……”  
  
“你可真有意思，”客人手肘压在桌上，托腮看着王耀，勾起的嘴角也朝捧起的一侧脸颊咧得更开，“忙着给别人做广告，自己倒赚不了什么。”  
  
“客人帮衬他家，也是帮衬我啦。”王耀不好意思地笑了，“可惜您不是来玩乐的，想必出海也不是您预料的项目了。”王耀很想问他，这一趟出差难不成所有时间都要工作，就不会空出一段时间来玩？然而陌生感横亘在两人之间，可这忽然涨潮的好奇心折煞王耀，他也感到百思不解，为什么会冒出来这样多的问题？换平时，他是很厌烦暑假帮忙看店的，来一个客人他就烦恼一会儿，成天不能睡上安稳的午觉，或者认真看会儿书。不过本来他就不会在暑假有多认真看书。  
  
“你叫什么名字？”那客人居然开口了，把沉默驱走，也不嫌冒昧，“或者我下回有可能需要租住民宿，报上你的名，是不是有优惠？”  
  
“哈，会有的。”王耀点点头，报了自己的名字，还顺口问了客人的名字，理直气壮。客人低笑一声，放弃从裤兜里找得卡片，友好地伸出一只手等王耀去握，“伊万·布拉金斯基。估计你记不住，叫我伊万就好咯。”  
  
“噢，伊万。”王耀强装镇静，只用力握一握，便把手收回去，无所适从得垂在身后。伊万的手心鼓着几个老茧，触来略感粗糙，但温度是那样亲和的，既不因为夏季而热得滚烫，也不会无缘无故的冰凉，使人吃惊。伊万·布拉金斯基。王耀在心里把他的名字念了两遍，点点头，又感到对方的视线，有些飘飘然了。  
  
“……同事喊我，我得走了。”伊万看过手机，一手抓来藤帽戴到头上，一边站起来一边笑道，“希望能再喝蔗汁，明天见。”“等一等！”王耀喝停了伊万的脚步，飞快地开闭了冰箱门，重新倒了一瓶冰蔗汁，手忙脚乱地拧紧了盖子便递过去，“带上这个解渴。”  
  
“给我？”伊万扬了扬眉毛。  
  
王耀这会儿才感到局促，“嗯，既然说到明天或者以后还要来帮衬，那这一瓶算是促销，送你了。”天啊，这可是他第一次这样舒坦地把东西白送人！这样新奇的体验让他脸更红了。  
  
“我确实明天还会来，那我不客气了。”伊万赏识地注视他，握着瓶子朝他摇了摇手，“明天见。”  
  
“明天见。”王耀高声应道，不禁感到雀跃。他从未在烦躁、沉闷、讨厌的暑假里这样期待过第二天，甚至期待接下来的整个月。他为自己的兴奋和快乐感到讶异、羞赧，但也试着不去介意复杂的情绪。反正明天很快就要到来了，等太阳下了山、月亮爬上天，再等太阳把月亮赶跑，很快又爬上云间——明天还会是这样一个大晴天！他可以让表弟还从前的人情债，替他看店，那么便空出来一个悠闲的下午，可以带伊万到处走走。如果伊万感兴趣，还可以借表弟家那条船出海，看看傍晚清冽的海湾。王耀突然又想到伊万的掌心奇怪的触感，虽然伞荫掩护，但还是能留意到他小麦色的双手，那是跟他身上其他地方都形成鲜明对比的。难不成他经常潜水？说不定还因此对海感到厌倦，所以傍晚看海对他来说有什么意思呢。还不如带他爬山去……  
  
第二日早上，伊万来店，只是购得几瓶蔗汁便匆匆走了。他告诉王耀，正忙着出海工作。果然，远处树下候他的其他成年男子都背着潜水的装备——从这个方向来，而且看起来都是文质彬彬的书生面孔，那就是从镇上研究所分所来的。王耀望着他们的背影，心里估算伊万的年龄。正走着神，表弟却从店里探出头，嘲弄道：“这群书呆子真傻，居然走这边！”  
  
“什么？”王耀瞪一眼表弟，“嘉龙，怎么可以说客人坏话。”  
  
“就是傻啊，矮山隧道早就打通了，直接走那儿就完了，绕这么远做什么……哥，你掌机给我使一下，我想打一盘……怎么了？”  
  
王耀没马上理会表弟，直接打开了冰箱，把头探进去，“没什么，这里太热了，我快中暑了。”王嘉龙摇摇头，“哥也读书读傻了，今天也没有特别热啊。”“有——我反正特别热！”王耀叹了气，从抽屉里取出掌机交给嘉龙，嘱咐他打游戏不要忘记帮忙看店，这是让他借掌机玩的条件。王嘉龙一心扑在游戏上，嘿嘿笑几声作答，没有看到王耀换鞋离店时，脸那样红，笑意再收敛，嘴角仍然高高勾起。  
  
王耀没有打伞，只是执扇遮阳，就这样走下矮坡，踩到晒得炽热的巷间石子路上。他嗅着空气中极易辨认的尾气味，沿着防波堤走，看一颗颗浅色的脑袋支在包裹着深色潜水服的肥瘦不一的身体上，正摇晃着连连抱怨，居然要在这样暴晒的海水里科考。王耀认出伊万的身量——高大，健硕，胳膊和大腿都是浑圆的，但又不显得胖。伊万也在摇晃脑袋，应该是在附和同事。伊万忽然高仰着头，饮尽手上瓶子中青绿色的蔗汁，又恋恋不舍地咂咂嘴，转身示意同事，便提着空瓶四顾，像是在找垃圾桶。王耀顾不得古怪啦，也不去介意许多双长在身上的眼睛——船上的人们正好奇地看着他和伊万。他拼劲向伊万跑去，“伊万——”到他跟前，俯身换几口气，笑道，“给我好了。”  
  
伊万却不十分意外，大概是因为王耀比他小几岁，正是迷茫未来职业方向的年纪，“怎么了，是想看下水？”“不是，”王耀兴致勃勃，到口边又失了语，“我是，我是……”“没有提前跟上头说，带不了你的。啊——”伊万竟抱歉地笑道，又稍作打量，直接从手提纸袋里掏出早上的帽子，戴到王耀被晒得烫手的头上，“就这么走出来的，不怕晒？你先戴着。”还不待王耀说什么，伊万早就挥挥手道了别，跳到船上去了，“晚上我再去取，你快回去吧，这么晒！”王耀也朝他挥挥手，另一手把空瓶子当玩偶似的抱在怀里，等船变得越来越小，他才压低了帽檐，满足地嗅着藤竹上沾染的汗味，慢吞吞地向夹道树荫下踏，散步回店里去了。


End file.
